Get Rid Of Me
by xain666
Summary: This story is not exactly about the brothers, mainly about a girl that they met on one of there hunts that Dean tries to help with a certain little problem that she has found herself in. The only question is, can he help her fight herself?
1. Beginning Of A Sense

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or the characters in it… sadly.

Summary: This story is not exactly about the brothers, mainly about a girl that they met on one of there hunts that Dean tries to help with a certain little problem that she has found herself in. And no people it is not going to have sex in it like my other stories.

**Beginning Of A Sense**

"Don't go." She shook her head in a warning way.

"Why?" I looked over to where Trent stood and questioned Ail for the first time.

"Just don't."

"But he's calling me."

"Have I ever been wrong?"

Most people say the voice inside your head that tells you want to do and what not to do is your conscience. In my case it's not. That voice isn't just a voice, I can see her… I can see me. When she speaks I find myself starring into my own face, looking into my own eyes. Everything around me freezes as time stops at the sight of her. I suppose you can consider her my sixth sense or something.

She first came to me when I was six. My parents were arguing as they always did, leaving me alone in my own room. Things between them always got rough toward the end of the period. I had walked over to my door to ask them to stop, but before I opened it the house became silent.

"I think you should stay in."

I turned around to see myself sitting on the edge of my bed. Confused, but not scared I walked over to her.

"Who are you?"

"Who do I look like?" I starred blankly into her eyes before she repeated "Stay in." and disappeared.

The silence in the room was broken by the continuous yelling of my parents. I stood in my room debating if I should stop them, slightly freaked out that I was just talking to myself. I guess I waited long enough to avoid what needed to be avoided. Seeing my mother murder my father wasn't exactly a good thing for a child to see. After that she continued warning me when needed.

That was one of three event s that changed my life. The other was the first mini conversation you read. It changed my life dramatically.

In case you were wondering my name is Lia and _this_ is my story.

Just the beginning people so please dont get mad for it being so short. Reviews plz


	2. The Fatal Dare

**Note: **Yea so I like to write in a first persons point of view. It's just my type of thing. And no I do not own supernatural, only this character that I made up.

This is mainly some back ground information of the main character so you know what she's like. Dean will come in soon though. I promise! Please leave a review!

* * *

**The Fatal Dare.**

I was sixteen when I found out why I should be afraid of the dark. Teenagers, we're so dumb, doing anything we're dared to. My best friends Trent and I were dared to go into a supposedly haunted hospital that was abandoned since before I was born.

I met Trent at age ten after being placed in a foster home a few short months after my father's death. We quickly clinged on to each other and became the best of friends. He never left my side, always making sure I came first before any need of his. At age thirteen Trent was given a chance to leave the home and live with a new family, but refused the offer unless they took me with him. Sad to say no one wanted me, I always got complaints for giving people weird vibes and making them feel uneasy. Non-the-less he rejected his only opportunity for a real family, one reason why I loved him so. But of course everybody thought it was because we were in love or something. This wasn't at all the case between us. I loved him with every fiber in my body but not in a sexual attractive way, it was more of a brother sister bond between us. The fact is that when I went into foster care I was in desperate need for a family and when Trent came along he made me feel like I actually had some one in this world.

Okay back to the story, some of the other foster kids dared me to go into an old abandoned hospital at night trying to test my bravery since I wasn't afraid of much. Ail, my sixth sense (I named her that because it was my name backwards and since she looked like me I thought she should have a similar name.) didn't show up so I took the dare without hesitation. Trent volunteered to accompany me; the thought of me alone at night in the woods didn't ease his mind.

The hospital was cluttered with old furniture and garbage from the rockers that did pointless rituals there. I remember it smelt damp, like an old wet book with mold and rotting wood.

We walked the messy halls after I successfully begged Trent to go further into the broken down building with me. The only light in the building was several rays of moonlight that spilled through open cracks on the boarded up windows.

"Can you get sick from breathing in moldy air?" I asked, fear etched in every word.

"Maybe, I don't know… of all things your scared of getting sick?"

"I'll die if I get sick!" I exclaimed. I was so over dramatic back then.

"No you won't." He reassured me laughing under his breath.

"I am!"

"You're such a drama Queen."

"Well when Rosey (the foster mom) doesn't find us tomorrow morning you're going to hope we do." He shot me his 'Oh-I-Know' look and changed the topic.

"So… John, how is he?"

"Good."

"Good? That's it?" He questioned pulling me so I didn't trip over a large section of garbage.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh c'mon Lia. I know you like him."

"Well yeah-"

"So? Does he like you? Do I have to kill him?"

"No he-"

"He doesn't? So it's okay if I hurt him a little right?" There was his over protective side showing, I loved it when he played the big brother role.

"Shut up! Let me speak damn it!"

"Sorry."

"Your more excited about it then I am." I chuckled.

"Well?" he glared at me form the corner of his eye waiting for my response.

"Well we-" This time I cut myself off thinking that I had seen something at the end of the hall move. "What's over there?"

He looked ahead in the dark corridor but couldn't see a thing. He took out his little red lazer beam key chain and pointed it toward the end of the hall. There was a mess of a pile blocking a huge looking door that had a small, square, tinted one way window centered in the middle of its heavy metal frame. I thought I had seen something there but brushed it off as just my imagination running off without me.

"You want to check it out?" he asked.

I waited a good second for Ail to pop up and say no but she didn't so…

"You first." I smiled

Trent stumbled over the large mess and stuck his hand out for me to grab. The moment I placed my hand on top of his I squeezed hard and tugged my body toward him. Jumping over the large barricade in the process he grabbed and pulled me in mid air. When my feet met the floor I twisted my right ankle and let out a pained grunt. Trent held on trying his best to keep me from losing my balance.

"You okay?"

I pushed off him and knelt down to rub my ankle. I focused on the pain trying to feel how bad it really was. Standing up I answered his question.

"Not bad." I lied, if I can recall it felt like a knife jammed in my heel that shot a hot liquidy pain up to my knee.

I took a step forward as best I could with out showing the pain but failed the moment my face scrunched up in agony.

"You're hurt," He said and began nudging me back to the main hall. "We're leaving."

When I looked pass him I thought I saw what I had seen before.

"No, I want to know what is in that room." I pushed back in curiosity.

To my surprise he did not argue.

"Fine, stay here and I'll go check it out."

"No, I want to go."

"No."

"Trent!"

"Lia Abigail Williams!" He shouted.

"FINE!"

He always won when he used my whole name. My mom use to say it when I did something wrong or was mad at me. It was my sign to shut up.

Trent walked through the littered hallway and stopped in front of the door.

"Lia!" He yelled over.

"Yeah!"

"It looks like those…those padded psycho rooms."

"Is there anything in it?"

He shoved the rusted door open creating a nail on black board screech. I slammed my teeth together making a large biting sound. It was a habit I picked up when I was little. Whenever I heard or saw something repulsive and disgusting I would bite the air in my mouth as hard as I could.

"Well?" I yelled over impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, but you really should check this out! There's some kind of writing on the walls."

I carefully took several steps forward until Ail tapped my shoulder.

"Don't go." She shook her head in a warning way.

"Why?" I looked over to where Trent stood and questioned Ail for the first time.

"Just don't."

"But he's calling me."

"Have I ever been wrong?"

When she left I stood there, my mind racing with all the possible scenarios Ail would want me to avoid. Not one came close to what had happened next.

Trent walked out the room and this time I got a clearer look at what I had seen before.

"Trent!" I sprung forward despite the pain in my ankle.

He turned back toward the room as he felt something brush up against his shoulders. In front of him was a some what deteriorated Caucasian man well over six feet in height. Within the blink of an eye it disappeared.

Trent stood there in shock at what he just saw and I picked up my speed. But like in some cheesy scary movie my ankle gave out and I slammed against the floor. In an instant Trent was pulled rapidly into the room, the lights flashed on and the door slammed behind him.

I struggled to the door and leaned up against it, peering into the one way window. There he was, in the middle of the room, standing perfectly still and motionless.

"Ail!" I demanded her presence.

"Yes Lia."

I spun around to face her. The anger in my eyes showing in hers.

"What's going on? What's going to happen to him?!"

"That's not your concern. She stated plainly.

Astonished and pissed out of my mind my voice became deep and I yelled in her face. My voice never went high like most girls, I found it to be more intimidating if your voice goes deep and low.

"My concern!?! He is my concern! Get him out of there NOW!"

"He may be yours but he's not mine." She kneeled down and picked up what looked like a guys chain necklace.

"He's my concern and I am yours. Therefore he is to. Get him out." I tried to convince her now pleading with his and my life.

"I can't do that," she stood up. " Even if it were you in there I wouldn't be capable of dragging you out if your life depended on it. You know the rules, the moment I leave everything goes back the way it was before I interrupted it."

"What's going to happen to him?"

Ail paused looking into the window of the small square room and spoke gently.

"I think it best if you leave the building."

"No." I stated firmly.

Ail became angry. First I question her orders and then I refuse to follow one. It was new to the both of us.

"Fine! Stay and watch!" She yelled and disappeared.

So I watched, I watched my best friend… my brother slam against the wall by something I could not see, and bleed out his mouth, nose, and ears from harsh blows to his face. I kicked and pounded on the door to budge it but got nothing in return. His blood lined the walls, his face, his clothes… and in the end created a large puddle that he laid lifeless in. I cried as I watched his last breath create air bubbles in the pool of blood surrounding him.

The door made a clanking sound and swung open. The smell of fresh blood spilled out before me, I gagged and instinctively began chomping me teeth together. I made no motion though, I just peered into the room. The lights began flickering on and off. Between several of the flashes the ghost appeared face to face with me, a stupid pleased grin laced upon its face. I'm not sure exactly why it didn't kill me along with Trent that night but still I did not cower away from it. I faced that bastard with every bit of anger I felt toward it.

"Get out." Ail's voice echoed in my head.

"No." I whispered. Something snapped in me that night. Not even Ail could have prevented it.

I looked down at my hands realizing I was holding something. It was the chain necklace that Ail had picked up earlier. Some how I got hold of it, I fingered it with my thumb as I starred at Trent's mutilated body. I stood there for the rest of the night pondering how to get my revenge.

* * *

**Note:** So yea this is chapter two. I admit it took me a while to get into my writing mode when I made this so the beginning of it sounds etchy. Please leave a review and don't worry the brothers come in next chapter. I think. R & R! 


	3. The Save

**The Save**

The next day the old hospital was swarmed with police and detectives. Questions were being thrown at me everywhere I turned about what happened that night. I didn't know what to say so like any other person in my shoes I refused to speak. I acted mute, I mean c'mon. Who in their right mind would believe that some psycho dead white guy brutally murdered my best friend? So of course, and I sigh saying this, I was the main suspect. Everyone in the foster home isolated me, leaving me more alone then ever. I didn't mind all that much, gave me privacy to look up on urban legends and all that mumbo jumbo. It was actually quite interesting to read about all the supernatural phenomenons in this world. Made me question why scientist and detectives never took a real interest in it. Sure would explain a lot of disappearances in this world.

After about five months the police stopped their investigation, concluding that no girl could possibly commit such a violent act. Especially because Trent's bones were literally mush and they had no leads on where to go with the investigation.

The two years that followed allowed me to obtain a job and save up for some 'supplies' for my first hunt. The job allowed me to escape the accusing eyes of the kids in the home and eventually helped me move out of that hell hole and support myself when I became of age. Several years later I became a master mind at credit card fraud, auto theft, robbery. You name it, anything to get me what I needed.

Around age twenty I smoked that stupid son of a bitch, excuse my French- hey when we curse and say excuse my French does that mean when French people curse they say excuse my English?, sorry off topic.- well as I was saying I smoked that bitch that murdered Trent. And thanks to Ail whenever I took the wrong turn or didn't see something coming I had an advantage. Ail would pop up and save the day, as she would put it, telling me to side step or shoot in a certain direction, literally saving my ass each time. I never got more then a scratch on me thanks to her.

At age twenty three I became a pro. I actually bought a beautiful blue Camaro which with its small trunk held my equipment. And no I did not use a credit card or steal the money for it; I actually saved up from a side job that I had to get me through the days. I acquired some mechanical cases that unfolded out and revealed my well kept weapons with the push of a button. I had a laptop installed where the radio would be found that popped out when needed. Voice command, making it ten times easier and faster. Half the time I used it to blast the music collection I had on my i-Tunes.

Now its eight years after Trent's death. I'm twenty four years old, hunt for a living and live on credit cards. I haven't had a home cooked meal in years and I don't get enough sleep. I'm as fit as a girl could be without looking like a man. On the outside I'm soft, light skin, grey eyes that can trap any man, five foot four, slim yet toned, and light brown straight hair that ends right beneath my small B sized breast. On the inside I'm hard, rough, and hidden from the world, constantly putting on an act for people to see.

I've actually met several other hunters through out the years, all seem to be in their late thirties to early sixties, old. That is until I bumped into a gorgeous- and when I say gorgeous I mean **Gorgeous- **pair of brothers named Sam and Dean.

Now, I'm debating if I should tell you how we all met or just skip it and bring you to the… semi present. Well it's a long story anyway so I might as well just tell you.

To get straight to the point we were working the same gig at some broken down house claimed to have a poltergeist. I almost shot Dean's head off. It wasn't my fault, he scared the crap out of me! Popping out the corner like that, sheesh. Well here's how it all went down.

I was walking around the house doing a run over on its layout when I heard a noise in the other room and approached it with my gun at point. Next thing I know I see a black figure come stumbling in. It was Dean; he had tripped on a loose board while walking into the room I was in. He had fallen to his knees and hands and started cursing himself out in small little mumbling outburst. Without hesitation I placed the barrel of my gun against his temple, not realizing he wasn't a spirit. I must admit that his reflexes are fantastic. Before I could pull the trigger his hand swung at mine spinning and pulling me toward the floor, causing the gun to fall next to me and shoot in mid air. As soon as my back hit the ground he sat on top of me pinning me to the cold wooden floor. As he reached for his gun I grabbed onto his hands and bent my knees, slamming my kneecaps into his spine. He placed his hands on the ground beside my face and leaned closer to me trying to catch his breath and regain control from the sharp pain I had sent through his delicious body. Yes delicious. Because his face was closer now I could see his eyes and quickly spoke before he could start this little rumble again.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

I pleaded. At that moment a sudden bright light searched both Deans and my face.

"Dean!"

Someone pulled him off me. Of course it was Sam drawn by the sound of the gun shot. I stood on the floor for a brief second rubbing my right shoulder that had popped out during Dean and my struggle until Sam lifted me to my feet.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

And blah blah blah, that's it. They found out I met their father a while back and we all have the same profession.

After arguing, and making up (wink, wink) Dean and I finally agreed to team up and take care of that house together along with Sam. For some strange reason I don't really remember a lot of Sam at that time. Where he was, what he was doing… I remember where Dean was… what HE was doing. That's for a later story though.

Once that job was done we went on our separate ways.

Now let's fast forward a bit. Sam and Dean finished what ever hunt they were on. John died saving Dean's life and Sam despite Dean's pleads went back to college. Dean was working a gig in New York where I just so happen to have been. I was apparently working at the same place as him. The Sea View hospital, famous for its past. It was hidden in the woods beside a little league baseball field, decorated with graffiti and broken shattered windows. The patients were supposedly treated like scum, beaten and never cleaned living in their own wastes. It unfortunately left behind some uneasy spirits that just wanted to be left alone. In this case it was impossible; there was no way stupid teenagers were going to stop going there for a good scare.

It was pretty late in the night, the street was dead quite lit up by orange street lights. I pulled into a hidden dirt road in the woods that eventually would lead to an illegal trailer park and more woods after that.

I pulled up and parked next to what seemed like a familiar looking car figuring it was left behind by some stupid teen that came by and their car broke down. After grabbing whatever was necessary for the hunt I made my way inside the building.

I was walking the fourth floor which for some strange reason seemed extremely long, asking Ail whether or not I should unlock the doors and go in. The building was so old the wrong step could send you slamming to the level below.

A little past half way into the never ending hallway a gun went off echoing into the corridor I was standing in. It was soon followed by a large thudding sound of a body slamming to the floor. I didn't dare run to the sound but picked up my speed and rushed over to where I thought it had come from. In a faint muffled sound I could hear what sounded like crawling and began to panic.

"Ail which door!?!?"

No answer… "Bitch."

The hallway began to spin as I looked from door to door, the scrambling noise of a body sounding as thought it was coming from each room. Suddenly my eyes widened and stopped at a large heavy door somewhat similar to the one back home that barricaded me from Trent and his attacker.

I threw my head into the door, shoving it open and stumbling into the room. I quickly regained my balance and gripped my handgun tight between my palms. I slowly and cautiously shifted my feet along the ground bringing me further into the dark room. Shifting me feet across the floor helped me acquire an easy escape root by clearing a path through all the clutter that crowded the building.

I stopped as I came about a large heavy load of garbage. I tried pushing it over but when I did it let out a pained grunt and began to shift against the corroding floor. My head immediately dropped down and my eyes squinted trying to make out what or who it was. One hand searched my holster for my flashlight and the other kept my gun aiming down. When the light flickered on I cursed myself out for not changing the batteries and starred down at that handsome face that was shredded and covered in both dry and wet blood. His clothes were wet and torn also drenched in fresh wet blood. The smell set off an instinct in me and I began chomping my teeth together.

"Dean!" I knelt down beside him to check his pulse.

"_Your car"_ Ail's voice echoed in my head. She didn't always freeze time to warn me, only if she wanted to speak face to face.

"What?"

"_Leave him and get your car." _

Dean's pulse was extremely weak but the fact was that he had one and that's all that mattered.

"Dean," I crouched closer and wrapped my arms under his back pulling him as close to me a possible. "C'mon prince I'm getting you out of here." Prince, I gave that nick name to him for thinking so highly of himself last time I met him. He took it as a compliment but I quickly shut him down by saying he was no king. I lifted him up to his feet, swung his arm over my shoulder, and holstered both my gun and flash light into my holster in order to wrap my hand around his hip for leverage.

Suddenly he became weightless and Ail stood before me.

"Drop him and run for your car."

"No."

"If you don't you will get stuck here and you'll both die."

"I doubt that, I got you." I shot her a trustworthy smile.

"I can't help you if you get stuck here."

"Uh yes you can." I insisted scratching the back of my neck. Ail snorted and disappeared.

Dean's weight fell on my like an anvil in a cartoon.

"Holly crap." I mumbled to myself. "Guys got it so easy; all you got to do is lift us girls like a baby." I struggled with his weight; I mean I'm strong but still not strong enough to lift a full grown man.

"Doesn't mean… you're not heavy." Dean managed to whisper in several breathes.

"Oh good, your talking." I smiled at the sound of his voice.

I half dragged him out of the room and paused at the sound of glass breaking from outside. Worried at what I thought it would be I picked up our pace and rushed us both down the stairs and out the building as best I could with out hurting him more then he already was.

"Fuck You!" I yelled in a reflex. My damn car, my beautiful little baby was so messed up it looked like it was gang banged by one of those Caterpillar construction machines. The windows were shattered, hood dented and all four tires flatter then a pancake.

"_Told you."_

"SHUT UP!"

The point is my car was completely totaled but Dean's wasn't.

"I knew I knew that car!" I confessed to myself. Dean began feeling heavier then what he was, slowly losing consciousness. I looked behind us toward the building only to see a bunch of ghost starring at us through the windows and the entrance watching our every move.

"Time to go prince."

"Stop…calling me… that…" He trailed off. His head began nodding to the side bouncing with each step we took synchronized.

"I'll stop calling you that if you promise to stay awake."

Dean had not responded to my comment so once again I checked his pulse just to make sure he was still alive. After finding an even weaker pulse then before I leaned him up against the door.

"Keys." I patted his pockets softly being sure not to hurt him. "Keys, keys, keys."

Dean was now somewhat more conscience then he was and reached into his back pocket, the keys jingled in his hand as he weakly passed them to me. I hurried him into the back seat and sat myself behind the wheel, completely ready to leave that place and get Dean some help. In front of us through the windshield were twenty some what spirits making there way toward us and amazingly, as corny as it is, the car wouldn't start.

I threw my head back resting it on the head rest.

"A little help wouldn't hurt."

"Now you want to listen?" I rolled my head to the side to see Ail sitting in the passenger seat beside me.

"Any tips?"

"Yea fix the car dumb ass."

I shook my head in agreement. "Go figure."

"Listen smart ass if you had listen to me in the first place and ditch the Winchester we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You're not helping here!"

"Just…" For once Ail was at a loss for words, ew the thought of it still sends shivers down my spine. Well as you would think it was not a good thing when she was silent so I started to panic looking around the car and out the back window. To my luck there was a clear path and we were on a slight hill.

"Uh, okay… I got this. I think…" Stuttering definitely didn't settle with Ail well. I looked up at her face to see she was shaking her head no before I could tell her it was okay to leave.

"I don't trust you."

"I got this one, I got it."

"Nah uh. Not leaving."

"If something goes wrong you can just pop back up right."

At that she left Dean and me alone. The ghost continued there pace toward us. I tried the car once more but it refused to start. I grabbed the steering wheel and positioned the tires in the right direction; I pulled the car out of park and jumped out running to the front hood and pushing the entire car as hard as possible backward. The moment it took a life of its own and picked up speed I ran back to the open door and jumped in. As the car rolled away from the building I kept a steady eye on the ghost and the direction in which the car was rolling off to. I carefully steered the car out of that area of woods and rolled onto a flat piece of land that brought the car to a stop.

"_Nice job."_

"Thank you." I felt so proud of myself. For once I didn't need Ail to instruct me of what to do.

Dean and I were far enough from the hospital for me to fix the car and not worry about a ghost bashing my head in from behind. Before I got out to check what was wrong with the damn thing I glanced back to check on Dean's conditions, he needed help and he needed help fast. I got the car fixed as fast as possible and got Dean to a non haunted hospital within minutes. It was his lucky day if you ask me, I stumble upon his almost lifeless body and then there's a hospital literally across the street from the dirt road that I had entered to get into the woods.

Even all dirty and bloody that kid looks so damn fine and in scrubs he looks even yummier.

The hard part of the hospital was Dean's insurance name and the cover up story…


	4. From Hospitals To Reflections

**From Hospitals To Reflections**

The ride to the hospital didn't give me much time to come up with a full proof story to tell the staff. So I told them the truth…kind of. I told them that he and I went into the old Sea view hospital just for a good fright and that he had fallen through one of the loose floor boards to the floor below while checking the place out. One thing that had worked in my favor was that it wasn't the only case in which an individual was harmed due to the weak flooring of the old building. There had been many cases that doctors had seen similar to the story I had given them and rushed Dean to an emergency room for immediate observation with out even questioning the story. Once they took him I ran back to the car and searched the glove compartment for Dean's identity cards. Finding one fake insurance name and an attached file with all the information he needed to know about the name I ran back in and filed him in with the front desk.

"Mr. Stanganelli?" The nurse asked typing the name into the computer.

"Yes Steven Stanganelli."

"Can you spell that please?" She had his damn insurance card right in front of him so I didn't see why I needed to spell his name out for her. So with an attitude toward her stupidity I spelled it out. "S-T-A-N-G-A-N-E-L-L-I."

"Excuse me miss." A man dressed in scrubs and a scientist looking white hospital jacket tapped on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I turned around realizing it was the doctor that had taken care of Dean. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," He stuck out his hand and I immediately grabbed it shaking it firmly. "Dr. Rail." He introduced himself. "He'll be unconscious for the next few hours but he'll live."

"And his injuries?"

"A few deep cuts and scratches but nothing life threatening. He suffered from massive blood loss but he'll be up and walking soon. Good thing you got him here in time."

"Good thing." I repeated now more relaxed to hear he was okay.

"Now if you would just come with me there are two police officers here to ask about what had happened."

My brief relaxation quickly got tense. "I never win…" I trailed off walking directly behind the doctor.

The cops didn't seem at all interested on questioning me. One lay back in his black leather seat with his slicked back hair, resting his size ten boots on the coffee table in the doctors' office. He looked as though he was forty with a bad attitude. I'd classify him as a fat man with a short fuse. The other a young man, maybe his early twenties, had an innocent look to him, reminding me of Sam. He had one strand of hair hanging over his left eye, which hid a small scar he must have gotten when he was a little boy. Both had something in common though, they didn't want to be there checking up on another incident that involved that damn hospital. Neither of them had written down a damn thing I said. They had seen it all too many times, some stupid kid that took a hefty fall down a few flights because they were curious to find out if ghost really exist. The only thing different in this case was that Dean and I weren't teenagers. I didn't think such a simple explanation for a two second cover story could actually prevent the cops from thinking anything more.

After the questioning and informing of "It's illegal to go into an abandoned house" I went and found out where Dean's room was located. I pulled a chair up beside his hospital bed and waited there for eighteen hours straight before I fell asleep with my head on the bed and my hand on his chest. I had not even gotten up to take a pee or anything, I was afraid he would wake up not knowing what had happened or freak out because he didn't know where he was. Before I had passed out from pure exhaustion I had been playing with Dean's necklace. He always had that thing on and never told me what for. He always replied "Well what's your necklace stand for?" referring to the one I had taken from the sight of Trent's death. Our necklaces looked similar but differed with various marks so I had fallen asleep thumbing them both.

Two or three hours later Dean had woken up to see me in the same position I had fallen asleep in. With my hand on his chest and head right beside him he decided to leave me be. A girl's touch never bothered him.

Several moments later Dr Rail had walked in to check if Dean had wakened yet. He addressed Dean as someone else.

"Mr. Stanganelli, nice to see you're finally awake." Dean automatically recognized it as one of his fake insurance names.

"How long have I been out for?"

"A little less then a day. Names doctor Rail," he approached Dean's bed examining the paper work at the foot of the bed and glanced over at my still body beside Dean. "She hasn't left your side since you arrived" he continued reading the files. "Not even for a drink."

The doctor's voice wasn't exactly soothing, it was more hoarse like a heavy smoker or a car engine starting up. So of course his raspy voice woke me up. I squinted my eyes trying to blink away the drowsiness to see Dean looking down at me smiling.

"Yea, she's a keeper." Dean began humoring the doctor. I furrowed a brow and lifted up my head from where it lay. I decided to play along with the role Dean had started.

"Oh sweetie are you okay? You gave me such a fright!" I cupped Dean's face between both hands. "When can he come home doctor?"

"One more night Mrs. Stanganelli. We'd like to keep an eye on him just incase."

"Ms Williams doctor Rail, for now that is." I gave Dean a piercing look to convince my role to the doctor and even Dean was thrown back by it.

"Oh my apologies I just thou-"

"Great job now I gotta hear about this 'when are you gunna propose to me' crap."

"Oh shut up Steven!" I referred to Dean. I turned my attention to the doctor who had a what-did-I-start look plastered to his face. "Doctor Rail if you can excuse us please."

"Say no more." He waved a hand and quickly took his leave.

After the doctor left, Dean had prepared himself for all types of questions I would normally ask him. When I had walked off to shut the door and back to Dean's bedside I stood completely silent. Instead of annoying him with questions from the previous night I laid my head back down on the bed and shut my eyes. The thing was that I was tired and only got three hours of sleep in the past two days. Questioning him would just tire me out and get me pissed off at him when he didn't give me a straight answer.

Right when I was falling into a deep sleep Dean decided to start speaking.

"So what? You're giving me the cold shoulder?"

I shook my head no keeping my eyes closed trying not to lose that drifting feeling. That feeling you get when you're falling asleep and begin to start a dream but your not quite there yet, where you're between a reality world and fantasy world.

"I get it your giving me the silent treatment." There it goes, I lost it.

"Uh!" I opened my eyes and beamed them toward Dean. "I'm tired Dean, shut up."

"You're not gunna ask me what happened?" He leaned back.

"No."

I tried again to close my eyes and drift away but Dean insisted on talking.

"Good cause I don't know what happened, one minute I was walking the hallways and the next you were hovering over me trying to kick me over."

"Please shut up." I begged beneath my breath shoving my head into my arms.

"You're not going to yell at me, call me unprofessional? Even though I know more then you." He had to add the last part in but I was too tired to care.

"Lia-"

"OH MY GOD!" I shot up from where I was resting. "Do you ever shut up or do you just like to hear your own voice? I swear to god I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to a black dog if I have to, just let me sleep for a while!"

"That's better."

I rolled my eyes and made an annoyed whining sound that Dean laughed at.

"Sleep later we got to go." Dean climbed out of the bed and walked over to his clothes on the edge of the small table.

"Why is that?"

"C'mon Lia, we both know the 'stay one more night' line is so they have an extra day to go over the paper work and make sure everything's legal."

"So?"

"Mr. Stanganelli does not know his file work."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

Dean turned to face me with a questionable look on his face.

"I took care of it already. Your paper work is complete, everything's legit."

"Still I don't want to be here, I hate hospitals."

He grabbed his things and walked right pass my seat to the door. I angrily stood up and walked after him, grabbing his arm before he could grab the door and forcefully pulled him toward me. I side stepped letting him pass me right up and into a sitting position on the bed.

"This is no joke Dean! You're staying here till they officially release you. You have no idea how bad you looked last night, if it weren't for me you would have died."

He massaged his arm where I had grabbed him.

"Why are you so strong?" He asked and I gave him a get-serious look and he continued.

"There's still a job that needs to be done."

"I'll take care of it after I get a few hours of shut eye."

"You can't do it alone." His protective side showing.

"I'm not, I got Ail."

He stood back up and was now face to face with me.

"Fine but we're still leaving. I don't like hospitals."

"_He's going to try to tag along with you back to the hospital, I suggest you drug him." _ Ail recommended the moment Dean finished his sentence. I nodded my head in reference to both there statements.

I drove both of us to the motel I was staying at and had Dean change out of his scrubs into some actual clothes. Afterward he let me sleep and went out to get us both something to eat.

When I woke in mid day Dean threw a happy meal from Mc Donalds at me laughing at how excited I got with the little toy hidden at the bottom of the bag.

"What?! A girl can't get happy to receive a gift?"

"It's a toy."

"So?"

His smile grew wider at how immature I could be, it was rare to see those moments on me so he took it for granted.

"What are you still doing here anyway?" He took a sip of his drink.

"I would think you'd be grateful that I'm staying to make sure your okay."

The moment I finished he laughed so hard he began choking on his drink and it came out his nose.

"Hahahahah!!! Hahaha! Ew that is so funny!" I began coughing from laughing up a piece of chicken.

"Hahaha" he couldn't help but laugh at himself. "Damn that stings." He pinched his nose and walked off to the bathroom. From where I sat you could here the faucet running and Dean yelled over it.

"Really why are you still here?"

Searching through one of my bags I found some sleeping pills and put them into Dean's drink after Ail reminded me to drug him.

"My cars totaled."

"What?" he asked turning off the faucet and walking back into the room.

"I said my cars totaled, I need your help fixing it."

"How'd you total it?"

"From saving you. While dragging your fat ass out that building those damn ghosts had some fun remodeling it."

Dean stood silent for a moment and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. He took kind of long so I walked to the door and rested a hand on my hip as I stared and chuckled at what I saw. Dean was standing there shirtless, checking his body out in an odd way. When he heard my laugh he shot me a dirty look.

"I'm not fat." He hissed.

"Shut up and go eat your three bacon cheese burgers, two large fries, and twenty piece chicken nuggets." It was seriously what he had ordered for himself. "Don't forget the chocolate milk shake." I smiled.

Dean put his shirt back on and walked to the table in the main room. He finished his drink and discarded the rest of his food clearly affected by what I said. Within the hour Dean passed out from the drugs and I left for the haunted hospital.

Around the middle of the night I returned back to the motel where Dean sat up watching some television.

"Nice to see your back, give me my keys." Dean demanded. I threw him the car keys and walked over to the shower where Dean had followed me to.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"What?"

"Drug me?"

"Well, yeah." I stated stripping off my shirt. "Ail told me to."

"_Don't blame me, he already hates me."_

"I hate that bitch. Oh yeah, don't ever take my car like that again. If there's as much as a scratch on it I'm killing you.'

"Dean I drive ten times better then you, now if you don't mind get out of the bathroom."

After Dean slammed the door shut from being angry that I took his precious car without permission, I jumped into the shower to wash off all the dust and dirt I had taken as a souvenir from the nights hunt. The water was burning hot, just the way I liked it. Feeling the heat of the water create such a painful sensation reminded me I was still alive, with hunting ghosts and with Ail beside me each day my life seemed so surreal. The bathroom became a steam room, the air quickly becoming moist and foggy, and the mirrors lined with steam. When I stepped out the shower I walked toward the mirror and wiped away the steam.

Ever since I first met her she always appeared in my reflection. In the mirror there was me, and beside me always watching over my shoulder was Ail.

After getting dressed and walking back into the room Dean was in I tossed my wet towel in his face and jumped on my bed.

"What are we watching?"

He turned off the T.V. and stood up.

"Nothing, I got a car to fix."

So yea that's how we wound up reuniting. We agreed to team up until he fixed my car which took quite some time, and thank god New York had a lot of haunted places to keep us occupied otherwise I would have gone out of my mind with Dean's sarcasm.

Alright so we're almost half way there, till the ending of my story I mean. But I have to take care of something so I'll continue this in a minute.

Ail! Keep talking shit. Watch what happens bitch!

Err, be right back.

**Okay so that's it for this chapter for now. I had this all written down but while I was typing it up I changed so many things that the** **story line sort of changed. Please leave a review**!


	5. The End Of A Trustworthy Road

**The End Of A Trustworthy Road**

Okay back to the story. So the night before my car was fixed Dean and I did one last gig that had pissed me off because Dean kept yelling and ordering me around. He always had to be the leader which was okay with me as long as he didn't push it. So while we were in the middle of the hunt I had 'accidentally' shot his leg with my shotgun full of rock salt, so you can only imagine how angry he was with me. Giving me the silent treatment on the ride back he waited till we got back into our motel room to start yelling at me.

"What the hell were you thinking back there!?" He followed behind me as I walked pass our beds and stopped in front of the bathroom.

"You act like I really shot you." I turned to face him and his eyes widened.

"You did!"

"No I didn't, its rock salt …Its not that bad."

"Not that bad? I'm limping."

"Your still standing." I chuckled.

Dean flexed his jaw and shot me his pissed off look which still to this day turns me on. I smiled at his reaction and flashed him my pearly whites before turning back around and walking into the bathroom to clean up from the hunt.

"Lia." Dean said in a low, dry voice.

I popped my head out from behind the bathroom door at Dean.

"What?

"How are you doing that?

"Doing what?" I furrowed a brow.

He pointed in front of him by nodding his head forward and I followed his gaze. Apparently Dean saw me split in two because when I walked away Ail had parted from me and was now standing in front of him. Ail turned to face me with an accomplished look but said nothing. I titled my head in confusion due to the fact that this had never happened before.

"Ail?" I whispered gently as if scared to frighten her away.

Instantly her smile faded and then she vanished. Dean and I stood there both shocked and confused. Last time I felt this perplexed was when she first popped up in my life at age six.

"I thought you were the only one that could see her?" Dean broke the silence.

"Yeah…something's wrong." I paused for a brief second in order to catch my breath, it felt as though I had just run ten miles up hill. "I don't…feel so…good." I inhaled deeply between words.

Dean heard the exhaustion in my voice and broke his former gaze from where Ail had stood.

"You don't look so good."

Dean rushed over to my side as my legs gave out and caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Whoa, c'mon get on the bed."

Dean lifted me up before he would wrap his other arm under my leg and lift me like a sleeping child. He laid me on the bed where I saw my reflection in the glass lamp on the night stand. My eyes widened at what I saw… or what I didn't see.

"Dean… bring me to the mirror."

"Why?"

"Just… Do it… please."

Dean helped me walk to the bathroom mirror only to see me with a deadly look written in my skin. Just a moment ago I was as fit and energetic as a new born puppy and now I had two large dark circles around both eyes and such pale skin that if it got any whiter I'd be transparent. Kind of reminded me of my Halloween makeup that a friend had done on me once, she made me into a zombie with scars and stuff, so cool. But anyway, in my reflection there had been something missing, Ail wasn't beside me in the mirror.

Dean stood behind me watching me begin to panic

"Lia calm down."

I started hyperventilating as I stared into my reflection yelling for Ail to pop. Something was wrong and I felt and looked sick, and I knew it had something to do with Ail.

"AIL!!!" Warm tears trickled down the side of my cheeks. I placed both hands on the side of the mirror and yelled into it again.

Dean came up behind me trying to pull me away before I could rip it off the wall, suddenly a strong furious strength conjured up inside me. The heat of my blood increasing rapidly throughout my veins, the heat emitting from beneath my skin, my heart beat turning from a hard rapid pace to a slow almost nothingness beat. My skin began to burn at the touch of Dean's hands and my mind felt as though it had drifted off into the abyss of my subconscious . Before turning to face Dean I saw my eyes turn an ice blue with a vast empty look hidden behind them. Dean had seen my eyes as well, that's when he stepped back trying to recall if I had ever mentioned such a thing happening to me before. With a harsh whip of my head I somehow telekinetically threw Dean across the bathroom into the towel rack. It didn't feel like I was doing anything but I also knew it wasn't Ail doing this. It was something inside me, something that snapped at the pure perplexity of the situation.

Facing back into the mirror ignoring Dean and focusing as hard as possible for Ail to show up the lights began flickering, a strange wind entered the room knocking things off their shelf. My eyes grew brighter with every flow of energy that surged throughout the room. Ail's figure slowly appeared in my reflection, but she was fighting back, her eyes the same as mine and her strength just as equal. My mind which was free of thought suddenly was distracted by the question of why Ail was putting up a fight. That simple second threw me off and I went collapsing to the floor. Every bit of energy gained diminishing with each second as my blood cooled down and my heart beat returned to a normal pace. I could feel my mind leaving my body, flowing out of every pore. Within another second I was standing beside myself, looking down at my clearly tired and beaten body.

"That was awesome!" I yelled. But my smile quickly faded. "My first out of body experience." I said aloud to myself with a frown. "Now how do I get back in?"

Dean rose from where he was thrown and I watched him lift my numb body to carry me back to the bed, speaking in a smooth tone to wake me.

"It's not going to work genius… why couldn't you be the one born with the 'shinning'? " I said with a hint of disappointment.

""Lia, c'mon kid wake up." Dean's voice came out in a tight strangled sound, as if his throat closed to the size of a small needle. He was worried. I remember the look on his face, just as confused and concerned as a child would be on his first day of school, he didn't know what to do. I sat there with him wondering how to wake myself up for a good ten minutes until my eyes shot open… my body's eyes that is.

"What the fuck!" I jumped up from where I sat.

Time out, am I confusing you? Good because that's how I felt.

Alright, so I freaked out. I'm over there bugging out because I wasn't in my body yet my body was functioning with someone else talking and moving it. I wasn't possessed I knew that much, but I didn't know what in god's name was going on. Then I found my answer in my eyes. A small glint of light focused just right on my eyes to let me recognize that Ail was in there.

"I'm guessing that never happened before." Dean spoke with hesitation, not wanting to be thrown across the room again.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Should we be worrying?" he asked, his voice becoming disturbed as if he knew something was up.

"No, I'm okay. I feel better now."

"You stupid bitch give me back my body!" I growled. To my surprise Ail looked up at where I was standing. "Oh shit you can hear me. Can you see me too?" I was more curious then worried. Up until that day I never had a reason not to trust her. She shook her head yes while Dean was not looking.

"That's not fair I could never see you."

Ail smirked at me and rose from her seat.

"You want to tell me what happened? Why you… lashed out on me." Dean snapped her attention away from me prying for an answer to why he was flung across the room.

"Later, I want that shower now." She began walking to the bathroom.

"Lia… LIA."

"Answer him idiot!"

"Oh, what?"

"Don't you think this is a little to important to put off?" His eyes narrowed down on her.

"I've been through a lot in the past hour Dean, I'm tired and dirty. After I shower, please."

"I'm never that kind to him."

Dean stood starring at her, or me… what ever, until she disappeared behind the bathroom door. I followed behind anxious for her to tell me how I can get back into my body. She swung the door shut right when I stepped in.

"Whoa!" The door went right through me and snapped close. "Whoa." I repeated this time more astonished. "Cool, okay so what's the plan?"

"There is no plan."

"Well then how am I going to get back in my body and you back to… well where ever you belong." This time my voice had a full seriousness to it.

"Your not. Stand in the mirror, I cant see you all that clear."

I walked behind her and spoke through the mirror. "What do you mean I'm not?"

"Exactly what the sentence means Lia. See while you got to live it up I had the pleasure of standing on the side lines and watching. Much like you are now. I don't know what it feels like to get hurt, feel the hot steamy water coming from the shower head or the touch of a mans skin. You don't know what you had."

"Had? That's past tense hun-"

"You've had twenty four years to live, and what do you do?" She paused as if actually waiting for an answer so she can cut me off and continued. "You waste your days hunting, not once in the past eight years have you yet to take a break and really enjoy the pleasures life has to offer you. Instead you explore death that in fact would have killed you if I were not there for you."

"Well you are and I save a lot of people doing this job."

"Did you ever think that maybe there not suppose to be saved? Maybe your interfering with fate."

"Then fate wouldn't have brought me there in the first place to save them now would it."

"How do you know that? You weren't even suppose to be born, you my friend were a mistake. The reason why your parents argued all the time. They didn't want you." Her voice came out in a cold tone that vibrated with anger.

"Shut up." I said in a faint muffled whisper. She had hit a nerve.

"You're the reason your fathers dead, why your mothers in jail… you to blame for Trent's death."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

That same energy I had felt just before passing out suddenly reentered my body. The mirror in front of both Ail and I shattered into sharp deadly shards that began to fall into the sink and floor. Several of them stopping in mid air one by one until all of them stood motionless and gravity ceased.

"Give me back my body!"

"Hmm, freezing time already are we?" She spoke with a proud tone that overshadowed the worry behind it. She was clearly taken back by how quick I was picking things up. "Took me six years." She muttered.

"I'll keep it this way until you give me back my body!" I found myself constantly yelling as Ail kept her cool.

"Lia, when are you going to learn? I've been controlling time for years. I can easily out maneuver any new trick you've possessed and turn time back on with the blink of an eye… _literally_." Her last word coming out in a taunting triumphant tone.

The shards once again took motion and fell to the floor where they broke into even smaller pieces. Soon after the noise had ceased Dean feverishly knocked on the door.

"Ail! Are you okay?!" Dean screamed through the door. I don't know why she didn't pick up that he used the name Ail instead of Lia but she didn't, which was a good thing.

Ail made her way over to the door and opened it to tell Dean she was fine.

"I'm oka-" She paused as she stared down the barrel of Dean's colt python and trembled for a brief second before gathering herself.

"That feeling is called fear." I mocked with a disgusted face. "How's that for feeling?"

"Dean… what are you doing?"

"Holding a gun up to your face."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't talk like that!!!!"

"Well for one you answered to Ail, two your to kind to me, three Lia doesn't speak that… proper, and lastly Lia would have been explaining to me how awesome having telekinesis would be."

"Bingo!" I laughed.

"You know for someone who has been with Lia more then half her life you sure don't know how to impersonate her."

Ail's face went cold and her eyes spelled out how pissed off she was toward the fact that Dean knew me so well.

"Shoot me you shoot her." She said in a calm steady voice.

"Oh I know, I owe her for my leg."

I paused. "Wait, what?" I asked knowing full well he could not hear me.

Dean dropped his hands aiming down at my bodies legs and pressed the trigger. The shot echoed throughout the room and the bullet pierced my right thigh. My body collapsed to the floor from the pain that traveled from my leg to my entire body.

"Ah! You Bitch! _Owwwwwwww!_ I thought you wanted to feel!!!" I cried. I stared down at my poor poor leg, which now had a scar.

"Dean, this is going to leave a bruise."

"Lia?" He questioned suspiciously.

I looked up at Dean and back down at my leg. "I'm back in my body," I whispered to myself. "Oh yay." I leaned forward on the floor and gripped onto my legs giving myself a hug and shook for left o right with joy. Yes I know I act like a child but you'd be happy too if you were in my shoes.

"Yea, that's definitely you." He eased up lowering his weapon and knelt down next to me, this time lifting me up because my leg went numb from the rock salt he shot at me. Not to mention the fact that my body was still beat up from the hunt we did, that whole telekinesis thing, and the whole switching of the body scenario.

While lifting me up and carrying me like a child Dean slightly lost his grip but caught me before I dropped right back to the floor.

"Whoa. Careful Prince."

"Like I said before, its not like your not heavy." He smiled. "And don't call me prince!"

"Now your calling me fat…Prince?"

Dean sat me upright on the bed and pulled a chair up next to me.

"Why did I get rid of Ail, she was so much nicer to me."

"Because, I'm prettier."

Dean just stared for a good moment before letting out a small chuckle. "You look the same. How can you have so much humor at a time like this?"

"You rather me be hysterical?"

Dean shook his head and went on. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or what?"

"Surely."

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter. Sorry this took so long and its not even that good. My sincerest apologies. R&R por favor. 


	6. Who Has The Upper Hand?

**Authors note: I dedicate this to Lilith for saying Im a tease when it comes to stories.**

* * *

**Who Has The Upper Hand?**

"So what do we do?" Dean asked after I explained everything that had happened between Ail and I.

"I don't know… this never happened before… can I try making the lamp hit you on the head?"

"For the hundredth time, NO. Pay attention Lia. We gotta figure this out."

"After I make something move, this is an awesome power…" I focused on the lamp beside the bed, making it shift a few centimeters. "Err, this is so hard."

"At least you can move stuff without touching it. What's with you people anyway, moving shit, seeing the future, bitches as guardian angels."

"She's not a guardian angel, she's a bitch but she's no angel."

"Back on topic if you don't mind, what do we do about her?"

"I don't know." This time I moved the lamp a little more then half an inch.

"We can get Sam."

"And do what with him?" I asked in an indignant voice, my focus never breaking away from the lamp. I was giving myself a headache and avoiding the topic. Until I knew more about what was going down or what was going to go down I didn't feel like wasting my time coming up with a plan if it wouldn't work in the long run. So for the time being I thought I'd benefit most by trying to control my telekinesis.

"Let him dig into your head, teach you- would you stop that!" I had changed my focus from the lamp to Dean's chair. It vibrated violently with him still in it and a mused, unbelieving smile crept along my face.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Like hell you did, stop shaking my chair."

"I'm not shaking anything." _This is great_ I thought. It was always fun bothering him so I continued shaking his chair with my mind.

"Lia Abigail Williams!"

The shaking stopped, I ceased all thoughts but one. Dean sounded to mush like Trent that I could see him in front of me. There he was, Trent, yelling out my name to make me to stay behind that night. The questions I always found myself asking, and still do ask, popped into my head. _What would have happened if I went with him? Could I have protected him somehow? What if… what if I never met him, never stood in my room that day? Would my mother have killed my father in front of me? Would they both have been in my life growing up? Would I ever have met Trent? _ Ail's words reentered my head **_You're the reason your fathers dead, why your mothers in jail…your to blame for Trent's death…_** _No I'm not, _ I tried reassuring myself._ YOU are. You did it, you made me make those decisions, you could have warned me instead of giving me orders._

"You didn't have to take those orders." A smooth sultry voice responded. Ail was sitting on the bed beside me and had frozen time as she always did. I was so lost in my thoughts I had not realized the changes in my surrounding. Dean was frozen in time in his last position, his hands around the edge of the recently shaking seat grasping with painful tightness.

"You didn't have to order it." I said with a dreary, distraught voice.

"You of all people should know there's always a choice, no matter how you turn it, it's your fault they're dead."

"No it's not, you've been controlling my life since I was a child, telling me what to say and do… step hear step there-"

"Don't forget I save your life each time I give you orders."

"DO YOU REALLY!?!" I stood up in an outburst and she followed. "I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS LIFE IF IT WERE FOR YOU!" I took a step closer and she backed up with several steps. "You led me to this kind of life! You are the reason my life is filled with hunting and death! You could have told me not to go when I took that dare to go into the old hospital that night! But you didn't! You let me go, you let me bring Trent, YOU let him die!" Hot streams of water began rolling down my reddened cheeks, I wiped it away and continued. "You knew I'd watch him die. So I would become into this! So you would have a good reason for stealing my life away from me! YOU ARE THE REASON! NOT ME!" This time the lamp moved a shit load further then a half inch. It went flying in Ail's direction missing her by a hair. And the only reason it missed by a hair was because she made it. With the lift of her hand she stopped it just as I made Dean fly across the room with the whip of my neck.

"What do you want Ail?" My voice tight and cold.

"Your body."

"Get in line, I got a lot of people who want this body."

"Not like that Lia, I want to be the soul behind those eyes."

"Or what?"

"I suggest you just give it up, make it easy on yourself instead of thinking of the consequences."

"Like you said bitch, there's always a choice."

"You're wasting your time Lia. Everything you do, everything you say, will fall upon my eyes and ears. You take a step against me and I've already side stepped out of the way." She smiled as though she could already see herself winning the battle. "I have the upper hand."

This time I was the one who stepped back. That skank was right. She was always a step ahead of everything. I wasn't even safe in my thoughts let alone my life. But I wasn't going to give up that easily, not without a fight.

"If you wont back down from this you better be ready for the battle of your life." My voice collecting that threatening calmness it had always possessed. "Oh wait," I smiled sinfully. "you don't have a life…literally."

Ail made a hissing sound before I found myself sitting back on the bed and everything returned back to normal. Dean fell still on his rocking chair and the last of my name continued spilling out his mouth followed by some more rambling.

"What is wrong with you, you got your personal instructor here trying to take over your life and your toying with me. Is this how you get your kicks? " He realized the look on my face I stopped badgering me. "What happened? Did she pop up again?"

"Yea… she's not backing down Dean." The only time I ever said someone's name at the end of a sentence was to show I was worried. He took immediate note of that.

"How do we stop her?"

**_Uh Uh Uh, One step ahead Lia. _** Ail's voice echoed in my head just as it did for all those years.

"There's nothing we can do really, except… Can you do me a favor?"

Dean didn't like my tone of voice, come to think of it I wouldn't either. It had a sense of sadness and defeat etched in it with a mix of realization and strength. A bad combination.

"What?"

"Well, she made it clear that everything I do will be watched. So I'm practically-"

"Screwed." Dean finished. "Where are you going with this?"

"If worse comes to worse, Dean… promise me you'll get rid of her, even if it means you have to get rid of me."

"What?!" Both Ail and Dean shouted in unison. Ail's voice hurt like a bitch in my ears and Dean's yelling didn't exactly help.

Ail once again froze time, this time she showed up ragging at me.

"You want him to kill you!?!"

"Yes."

"That's suicide, you wouldn't do that."

"Try me." Ail paused with her mouth ajar and I continued. "Why in god's name would I just hand over my body and sit on the side lines as you did watching you enjoy what's mine. I'd rather be dead and lose my life then give it to a two faced conniving little bitch."

"You wouldn't," she reiterated stubbornly. "You'll become what you hunt. You know that's what happens to people who commit suicide."

"So, I'll be a death omen, warning people, saving them. Kinda what I do now come to think of it."

"Fine."

"So, you'll back off?"

"Oh no, I'm going to fight till your death. It's more excitement then anything I've done since WE were born."

"Since I was born."

"Believe what you want if it makes you feel better."

"I'm done talking to you, this conversation is over."

I'm still not sure how this thing works but when I'm pissed or ticked off its a lot easier to control it.

After dismissing the confrontation between Ail and I, my eyes turned that icy blue and time unraveled as though it never stopped.

"You want me to kill you?"

"Oh snot, I did it."

"Did what?"

"Unfroze time."

"What the fuck! Can you stop going off to never never land and tell me what's going on?"

"To answer your question, yes I want you to kill me. But that's if things take a turn for the worse."

"Which it wont." His voice strong and reassuring.

"Hopefully, but for now, you need to help me with this moving crap thing… so can I try making the lamp hit you on the head?"

"NO!"

Alright so yea, I practiced twenty four seven trying to move things with my mind. Hahaha I made myself do that matrix move in the air as soon as I was able to pick myself up with my mind. So cool.

Ail of course was watching my dumb ass every step of the way, taking note at how fast I picked things up. It took me about a week to actually get a hang of it, even with Ail's constant whispering voice in my head. If anything her attempts to distract me and throw me off made me more powerful. The anger she caused me fed to my determination, making me stronger and more reckless then I thought I could manage.

The next week after I perfected it Ail had decided it was time to carry out the battle.

"Lia…" Dean moaned in his bed. "Stop it." He grabbed the bed quilt and pulled it over his shoulders. I had been teasing him for the pass hour with my telekinesis by pulling the blanket down and making him feel as though I was planting soft kisses on his neck and chest. I had been teasing him like that for the past week.

I pulled the blanket down again but this time I made it seem as though I bit on his chest. He flinched in his spot and shot up in a sitting position, glanced at his cell for time and back at me.

"Are you trying to give me a hard on?"

I busted out laughing and focused on his bare chest, making him feel my hands running from his pelvic 'V' up to his neck, caressing his muscular body in a seductive way.

"Are you serious? Its four thirty in the morning." You could clearly see him getting excited. I turned myself on actually… I'm turning myself on just talking about it.

"Well… I'm bored."

"Go to sleep."

"Are you really rejecting me?" I asked with a disgusted look.

"No, I was just waiting for that face you just made." He smiled and jumped out of his bed to mine.

Dean grabbed me by the back of my neck, slowly laying me on my back on the bed and climbed on top of me. I couldn't help but smile while kissing him and I laughed when he repositioned me in an urgent attempt to hurry things along. We stripped off our clothes and laid there completely nude. Both his arms wrapped under my legs, pulling my knees toward my face exposing me completely. I didn't even know I could stretch like that. The way he positioned me between his arms and body left me paralyzed. Not that I would have tried to escaped but the fact that he had total control sent the ultimate shivers down my spine. Right before Dean would have penetrated me he paused kissing me. I pulled back into the bed as much as possible to see he was frozen in time.

"YOU BITCH!" I exclaimed.

That stupid twat froze time right when I was gunna get some. Are you pissed? Because I sure as fuck was… stupid whore…

Sorry, just pissed, okay so as you can obviously tell I was fuming.

"NO, your not doing this! Not now!"

"Hahahaha." Ail laughed but I couldn't see her.

"ERRRR!"

I closed my eyes hard and focused on time , trying to get back to ALMOST having sex. When I opened my eyes nothing had changed, the only thing different now was my eyes. I slipped out from underneath Dean and grabbed my clothes that laid beside the bed. When I turned around Ail was waiting with deceitful eyes.

"Are you sure about this Lia? You can still change your mind."

This time I easily swept her off her feet into the T.V. on the other side of the room. She fell to the floor hard and picked herself up, now her eyes glowed an intense red that spelled out that the game had begun.

I glared at her with a satisfied smirk that widened into a smile.

"Ready."

* * *

**See, Tease. Lmao.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Fight For The Night

**Authors Note: Its short but this is my second update in one week. Cut me some slack por favor. **

* * *

**Fight For The Night**

The fight between Ail and I had begun. Ail regained her stance before whispering words that I could hear as though she was yelling threw a high school loud speaker.

"Hoy es el día de su muerte." today is the day of your death It was Spanish, something my mother had said to my father the day Ail had showed up in my life.

"Veremos quién gana mi vida." we'll see who wins my life I responded, the words came out of my mouth with a taste of pure metal.

Both of us ran toward the other, full speed slamming our bodies together until one knocked down the other. Ail swung her left fist into my face the moment I pinned her on the floor. I mentally stopped Ail's hand and head butted her causing her nose to bleed like the Niagara falls.

"That's for interrupting Dean and me!"

Ail smiled, her teeth bleeding, turning her white teeth a pinkish red. "You know the moment I get rid of you I'll be the one to enjoy the rest of the night with him."

I released one hand from pinning her down and elbowed her in the face. My eyes lit up with that ice blue look and I mentally gripped and squeezed her heart.

"AHHH!" she screamed in a desperate terrorized squawk.

With the blink of her eyes she threw me off her up to the ceiling and back down to the floor. Now that fucked me up. I spat out blood and felt a hot pain sprinkle throughout my right shoulder.

"C'mon Lia. I didn't think this would be so easy. Get up… that's an order." Ail said at once. She stood circling my fallen body, walking in a weakened state. The pain in my shoulder crept along my entire arm, making it impossible to feel anything but dead weight. "Get up!"

I raised my upper body from the floor and shot her a look of hatred. The room picked up an awkward sense, like every smell and color had disappeared. The only thing my eyes and nose picked up was the noticeable faint smell of blood and the crimson red it left behind on our faces and floor.

With the whip of my head Dean's pillow lifted revealing his hunting knife that flew across the room piercing Ail just above her left chest. She let out a grunt of shock and pain as she fell to her knees and pulled it out. I rose up from the floor and popped my shoulder back in place. The quilt that was on my bed had slid across the floor and wrapped around my feet without notice. Within another second I was brought back down to the floor and dragged up against one of the walls. Hung upside down Ail threw the knife in my direction, I closed my eyes and reopened them to see the knife stop only a inch away from my beautiful face by the bible that was found in the draw beside the bed. I grabbed the knife out from the bible and cut the sheets that trapped me against the wall. Ail mentally grabbed a bag of mine that had over a dozen knifes and sent them rushing in my direction before I could hit the floor. Circling my hands as if drawing an eight in the air, the table in the room spun toward me, acting as a barricade against the knifes. Small chips of wood sprayed around me as the knifes cut clean through the wood.

"Holy shit, time I turn up the heat."

As soon as the last knife hit the table I stood up throwing the table aside and walked toward Ail. With the flick of my fingers the knifes in the table pulled out and sprung forward toward Ail. With the wave of her hand she stopped them and they fell to the floor below her. One by one I kept throwing them, she missed one that clipped her leg and another that actually stabbed her right hand jerking her body sideways. When her body jerked I ran up to her slamming my fist into her left cheek, blood spurting out of her mouth. Ail fell to the floor trying to pick herself up until a sharp excruciating pain explored her body in a quick hot flash, emitting from her lower left side of her stomach.

My hand pressed that knife deeper into her stomach, jerking her body upward. With the slightest movement of my wrist I twisted it sideways to open the wound wider and pulled it out. My hand was soaked with the blood that the wound had poured out and the knife shook violently in my hands.

Ail's body went limp for a moment, but she wasn't going to fall inside the black that easily. She was strong and I knew it, or at least now I know it. Once her body went limp for that one second I turned to face Dean on the bed, completely ready to continue along with my life.

"Bingo, I win." I turned back around to take one last look at Ail. She was standing perfectly erect in back of me. Before I could finish turning in her direction she shoved her hands in front of her, causing me to slam to the other side of the room. This time she did not let me fall to the ground, she held me pinned up against it. With her strength weakened she fell to her knees but did not let me go. I tried breaking away from her mental grip but even in her state she was to strong.

"Wrong game…" She took in deep breathes between words. "We're not…playing…bingo. We're… playing keno."

"What the fuck is keno?" I asked in a strained, tight voice.

Ail ignored my remark and kept her focus. The harder she tried the more she tired out. Her hands fell to the floor as she began breaking my bones one at a time.

First my arms, my legs, my ribs and so on. Each _pop-crrrrack_ echoed in my ears as the pain shot from one body part to the other. My mind became filled with the sound of thunder. Despite the pain I didn't scream, if I fell right there and then I'd go down with pride.

My eyes were closed tightly as to try to break away from her hold but the pain blocked all concentration that I had left. Tears began rolling down my face as an involuntary reflex. There was no way to go through all that pain and not cry, even the strongest of men would cry, but still I did not scream. My tears turned from a watery liquid to a gooey substance, like Elmer's glue but red. New tears came out in blood, creating a mesmerizing contrast against my icy blue eyes. Blood made its way up my throat and out my mouth, spilling out my mouth to my shirt and floor. My eyes began closing without command, as to give in to the pain and sleep that never ending sleep. But I would not let them. I wouldn't let her win, I didn't want to.

Ail was on all four focusing as hard as humanly possible. Her eyes still red began closing from pure pain that still licked at her body from her stomach. She released her grip, saving whatever strength she had left to start time again. My broken body dropped to the floor and I gave out a shriek of pain. Everything felt sharp, the fall to the floor, the fall and rise of my chest with each breath. It felt like millions of little needles stabbing in one spot at different angles. My skin gave off the feeling of little bugs crawling all over me from the lack of blood in my veins, slowly turning my body numb and heavy.

Ail and I both laid there, bleeding on the carpet of the cheap motel room. Everything around me, broken glasses, chips of wood, piled up knifes, began returning to where they came from. The process was slow.

As soon as everything went back to how it was before Ail had interrupted Dean and me, Ail began disappearing.

"N..no…" I whispered gently, so soft I could barely hear myself.

I laid there dying… unable to stop Ail from taking my body.

* * *

When Ail opened her eyes she was beneath Dean, who had stopped on his own terms. He sat up on his knees and climbed off the bed putting his bowers back on. He sat on the side of the bed running his hands through his short spiky hair.

He had seen her eyes, not as my normal grey ones but red ones. It was just a glimpse but he caught it.

"What's wrong Dean?" Ail tried to sound as similar to me as possible. She sat up and started rubbing his bare shoulders.

Dean was use to realizing when people weren't themselves. The wrong movement would make him suspect you were possessed or just not right. The only problem now was that he didn't know what to do. Just stop? Play along… Or kill her? He made a promise, one he would have to give into if push came to shove. But not too soon, _She can still fight back, I just have to give her some time. _He thought.

"It's late, and I'm tired. You should go to bed." Dean stood up from where he sat, before he could take a step toward his bed Ail began gasping, inhaling heavily and shaking uncontrollably. Ail's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she twitched on my bed, grabbing for Dean not knowing what was going on. Despite the fact that he knew is was Ail, Dean struggled to grab for her hands. When he did he pinned them down beside her in an attempt to calm her down. Ail's breathing became frantic, her skin pale and her eyes became lifeless and blank.

Somehow through out all the madness Ail found the strength to freeze time, the only thing wrong is she didn't stop twitching. She was still pinned down by Dean which was a good thing for the time being. She looked over to where she had left me on the floor only to see a pale wrinkled man leaning over my blood soaked body. His hand gently resting on my forehead whispering that everything would be okay.

Weakening by the second, I looked up at the man that was draining me of all energy.

Yeah people… it was a reaper. My luck right?

* * *

**Authors Note:Okay that's it for this chapter. I'll update soon. I would have put more for this chapter but it was the perfect spot to cut it off for the next chapter. So I'm sorry its short. R&R please!**


	8. Becoming One

**Okay michelle its short I know shut up.**

**Sorry people that my chapters are becoming shorter. Its only three pages and I send you all my apologies. The story's getting closer to the ending maybe another two or three chapters. **

**Enjoy. R&R por favor. **

* * *

**Becoming One**

The thick icy shadow covering my eyes slowly began fading into my natural born grey glow. I watched Ail twitch under Dean's grip starring blankly above my head. Everything around me seemed to stand still… but not the way Ail made it, much more slower and rhythmic. Matching the beat of my slow paced heart. My life flashed before my eyes as if I was watching a slide show of home videos. I looked up from where I laid to see a very old pale skinned man hovering over me, reaching down to touch my head. I rolled my head the opposite way of his hand, knowing full well he was a reaper. That small gesture caused me to cough out small droplets of blood hurting my chest cavity and ribs more then it already had.

With the touch of the mans soft wrinkled fingers the pain started to diminish and darkness began to swallow everything around me. _No…I cant let her win_,_ I can't let him take me._ I turned my head back over to look at Ail on my bed despite the pain it caused me. She was now no longer twitching, her body calm and still. She turned her head to face me, her eyes were dull and sullen, her life draining just as much as I could feel mine flutter away. I was dying… but why was she?

"_Since we were born." _The scene of Ail and me arguing flashed in front of me, and her pointless words suddenly became of importance. At that moment it struck me that _if we were born as one then we share the same life source. Which means she possesses half my strength, half my life… and half my death. _Simply put, if I die she dies.

Ail must have been thinking the same thing because she started whispering a very familiar poem, one of my favorites.

"Don not go… gentle.. into that…goodnight ."

"Rage…" God damn speaking hurt, I'm not even sure how I conjured up the strength to finish off the sentence. "… rage… against the dying… of the light."

The reaper worked slow, letting every important memory pass through my mind. As soon as Trents lifeless body appeared in front of me I felt a sudden deja vu. I was in his place. Broken… completely alone in the middle of the room except for one person watching helplessly, waiting for death to take all my pain away.

"Half my strength…half my life." Ail's voice broke through the memories. She was half and I was half, one whole split. And because of that we were dying easier and faster then normal. The only way to fight this dude was to combine as one. We needed each other more then ever at that moment.

Her eyes turned red, a much brighter red then I had ever seen before, when her eyes started glowing mine did as well. This time my eyes turned a dark red matching the pool of blood that surrounded my half dead body. I felt my body become hot, my pain disappearing and flowing out my body in an angry surge of power. The reapers hand began sizzling at the touch of my skin.

_Rage…rage against the dying of the light._

Ail caught my gaze, her eyes began glowing brighter and mine became dark, almost black. The reaper glanced at the both of us and released his grip from my forehead. He backed away from my body in a staggering defenseless way.

"You cant do this, give me your soul and leave this world easy." He looked back down at my body with pleading eyes.

"I wonder, can death die?" My words came out smooth and easy in that deep threatening voice.

"No, you cant do this!"

"I think she can." Ail stated with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"No! No!"

Ail's body went limp giving me as much strength as possible. The darkness that was swallowing my world suddenly disappeared and with the beat of my heart a surge of energy released from my body, shifting through the space in the room. Everything glass, wood, and plastic shattering into millions of shards all at once. The reaper raised his hands above him as to protect himself. It was a useless gesture, the first flash of energy throwing him to the floor, the rest beating on him like the waves of an ocean on the beach shore. His body crushing underneath the force emitting from inside my chest.

Once the reaper stopped trying to get back up I felt Ail's energy disappear from my body. Her head lifting up slowly from the bed. My broken limbs taking in all the pain that I had forgotten during the encounter with the reaper. It was only a matter of time before another reaper took its place to take my life away.

"Lia… close your eyes." Ail requested another order.

"Why?"

"I can make the pain go away."

"You… gunna… kill me?" At the moment I was questioning myself why I didn't let the reaper do his job, why I saved Ail's life and mine, why I was still lying there in so much pain.

"No, I need you remember."

When I closed my eyes I held them shut tightly, hoping that when I open them Ail really would have taken my pain away.

"_Open them."_ When I opened my eyes Dean was pinning me down to the bed , worry etched in his facial expression.

"Get off." I took a deep breath, happy that there was no smell of blood, no pain in my chest… no pain anywhere.

"Lia?"

"Dean get off." He tightened his grip around my wrists in spite of my demand.

"If there's another one of you that she forgot to tell me about I swe-"

"What are you going on about?" I asked slightly confused by Deans face.

"You got purple eyes."

"Purple?"

"Dean, she said get off."

"Ail?"

"Get off I want to see what your talking about."

Dean stared deeply into my eyes completely confused and lost, just as you probably are right now.

"Dean she said get off, don't make me hurt you."

"Dean get off!"

"Get off Dean!"

"Lia!"

"What!? Would you please get off me!"

"Get off her!"

"Ail!?"

"What! Would you please get off us?!?!?"

Dean tightened his grip even more. Now more scared then confused. What was he suppose to do? Ail and I were sharing the same body and I had no idea about it. Does he shoot me? Break my neck? Tie me up? Get his ass kicked by a telekinesis evil bitch if he refused to get off us? I'd tell you right now but… I don't want to.

* * *

**Now I must clean my bunny cage. Please leave a review. **


	9. Grip Of Life

**This chapter is short but its the chapter before the ending. So please enjoy and sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

* * *

**Grip Of Life**

Dean fell silent, thought of his options and decided to let me go. If he had to shoot me there was no way Ail would let him unless it were by surprise. As soon as he released his grip and stepped away from the bed I got up and looked at him as though he had gone crazy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Go look in the mirror." He pointed toward the bathroom.

When I walked to the bathroom I stared into the mirror, he was right they were purple. I never saw purple eyes before, looked kind of cool if you ask me. Then I understood what it meant. She was in me, the other half of us destroyed forcing us to become one.

As you can imagine this brought up more problems then having her just take over my body. I stormed out the bathroom and approached Dean who slightly flinched with each movement I made.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot." My voice strong and tense.

"You might not, but she will."

"You got that right." Ail smiled.

"Lia?"

"Yeah, shoot me." I stated plainly, handing him my gun.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Dean."

"No."

"What do you mean no, shoot me."

"I'm not killing you."

" So shoot me when I'm Ail."

"What good will that do?" He pushed the gun away from him.

"I don't know… maybe if you shoot her that part of me will die, and I can come back as just me."

"It wont work Dean, her and I share the same life source."

"No, you and her share the same life source."

"Fine, I'll do it myself." I raised the gun up to my temple ready to pull the trigger. Dean reached over to stop me but had no need to. In that instant Ail took over and threw the gun to the side.

"I don't think so."

"Lia." He called my name. I looked down at my hands to see the gun was missing.

"You promised…" I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm not safe Dean."

"There's got to be another way."

"What Dean? If you got a better idea then tell me because I sure as fuck don't." For the first time Dean saw the more serious side of me. Like him I covered everything up with a smile and a bit of sarcasm. I never had to take anything so serious, I was untouchable with Ail by my side. Nothing was able to hurt me as long as she was there, but now I didn't have the confidence to put a funny twist on the situation.

"It's not that simple Lia, she'll kill me before I even lift a gun."

"I always knew you weren't stupid." Ail felt the need to share her opinion.

"Shut up bitch."

"Watch who you talk to like that dear boy, you don't want to get your self killed."

"Lia."

"Dean if you say my name one more time I swear you will have to worry about me hurting you…"

We both stood there in silence, as hard as I tried I couldn't think of a god damn thing. It was like Ail was blocking me from my thoughts. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on controlling my mind.

"_Think, think, think."_

"_It wont help Lia."_

"_Ail?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You know I hate you right?"_

"_Well… I cant argue with that now can I."_

"_Get out of me."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_I swear to god if you don't get out of me I'll kill myself."_

"_Oh I don't think so. You see I can easily control your every move from in here."_

"_So what now? I got the body on week days?"_

"_I'm not sure yet. This wasn't exactly part of my plans."_

"_So… you're an idiot! Why would you do this, now we're stuck like this."_

"_You're an idiot, if you just gave up we wouldn't be going through this!"_

"_If you left things the way they were we wouldn't be going through this! And now we're in more of a stale mate then we were before!" _

"_Thank you captain obvious!"_

"_Well make a move so we can finish this. I'm tired already."_

"_I… Lia shut up let me think."_

"_Oh not so witty now you dumb ass. You didn't only make the situation worse for the both of us but you don't know what the hell your doing."_

"_Hey its not like you got any bright ideas."_

"_I'm not the one that put us in this mess."_

"_Then shut up and let me think you moron."_

All the arguing inside my head allowed me to reach my thoughts_. My telekinesis… squeezing her heart… my heart…_

"_What are you thinking about?" _ Ail asked frightened.

I opened my eyes and saw Dean starring at me with a weird look. I guess I made some facial expressions while arguing with Ail.

"So Dean… what do you think she'll do if we both try killing me at once?"

Dean didn't settle well with the whole kill me idea but knew if he was in my place he'd ask the same from me.

"I don't think she'd be able to handle us both."

"What?"

"Exactly." I smiled sadistically.

Closing my eyes all over again I pictured myself reaching into my chest and grabbing my heart, squeezing it softly before I would put the real pressure on it. Keep in mind I felt the pain just as much as Ail did so I had to start out gentle. Let me tell you… that shit hurts mad much. Feeling the pressure of your own hand squeezing away at the blob of red that we claim to be our hearts. It felt like someone was driving a bulldozer over my chest, making me feel like my world was crushing down with the weight of the world on top of it.

I kneeled on the floor, no longer capable of holding myself up. Dean reached over to the floor and grabbed the gun that Ail threw down a few minutes ago. He pointed it at my forehead ready to pull the trigger.

"Dean, now!" I looked up at him, my eyes a bright purple surrounded by red. The veins in my eyes popped from the pain in my chest, turning all that was white a dark red. Dean faltered for a second and began to pull the trigger. In that second Ail took over and swung him to the wall closest, not wanting to waste her energy. Still she was unable to break my hold. From the far corner of the room a dark figure appeared and I knew it was another reaper. This time though, I'd let him take me.

The pain started to become more unbearable but I still held my heart in my head. My grip slowly decreasing its strength. There was no way I'd be able to hold on much longer.

"Dean… now…" It was extremely hard to speak.

"_LIA!!! LET GO!!! LIA!!!" _

Dean rolled onto his side with the gun in his hand and pulled the trigger. The bullet cleanly pierced through my skin where my heart was. Everything stopped… everything went black.

Dean ran to my body and knelt down beside me, lifting half my body off the floor.

I could hear his voice calling out for me, begging me to find my way back to my body. Hoping it wasn't Ail that would take over and my soul the one that died with the wound in my chest. I remember hearing Ail's voice whispering in the darkness that I had fallen into.

"C'mon Lia…please." Dean pleaded for me to open my eyes.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter. One more and its over. Please leave a review… I'm not so hot about this story anymore… **


	10. Present Day

**I know I posted up the last chapter yesterday but you deserved an update since it took me so long to update the other chapter. Its short I know but it gets down to the point. Well… This is it. The ENDING. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Present Day**

"C'mon Lia…please." Dean pleaded for me to open my eyes… Sorry I rushed that part of the story it's just that times running out.

So, now to bring you to the actual present. I stand here beside Dean with Ail on the other side of him, watching him torch my body. I can feel the heat of the flames as I stare at the bright orange shapes engulfing me. There's no pain anymore, the fight is over, the only feeling a comforting warmth stirring up inside me. I've been dead now for a good three days. Turns out that death was the only way to escape the situation. I'm sure you'd do the same if it were you… luckily its not.

Dean was able to see Ail and my spirit for a little while, that was by my choice. I needed to tell him everything was okay and thank him for not breaking his promise.

If you feel sorry you should really feel sorry for him, listening to two girls argue wasn't exactly the high light of his year. At least before I died he didn't have to hear us argue since the arguments were all in my head. There hasn't been one minute that went by where Ail and I weren't arguing about who's fault this was.

"Stupid bitch."

"Hey you should have given up and given me the body. We wouldn't be getting burnt if you did."

I can see the flames turn my skin a blackish color, making it fall to the floor beneath it. I cant even begin to imagine the smell that Dean is experiencing right now. As a ghost I have no sense of smell, no sense of taste either. I've burnt dead peoples bones in the past, all of which had a sickening death smell that came along with the job, but a fresh body burning right next to you mustn't be so pleasant. With each ash that falls to the floor I can feel and see both Ail and I slowly disappearing… I'll be gone in a few minutes.

"We? You mean ME. I'm the one getting burnt."

"Like it or not but I took care of that body just as much as you, warning you and shit."

"Ail… shut up."

Right now I feel horrible, Dean's face is so…empty. He's right though, soon or later everybody is going to leave him. I guess that's his curse, just as Sam's curse was his gift and my curse was myself. I imagine after this he'll go find Sammy, tell him what happened and beg for him to come back to the job. I feel for him, his family ripped apart by fate and his only brother left him to continue a life interrupted. My family is completely dead, ending with me and yet I feel sorry for him. You can see he doesn't like to be alone, and I don't mean sexually. I guess there's always that fear that in this line of work if you fall in a battle no one will know, the fear of dying alone can be scary in many ways. But now I rather die alone then die with Ail.

Still in these last moments on earth I cant help but wonder what my life would have been like if I had opened my door that day, if I had just walked out my room to stop my parents arguing. There's so many things I wish I could go back and change, things I wish I took for granted. Like my parents, like Trent. I guess everything changed with him, talk about a turn for the worse.

It's warmer now and I'm transparent. My body is almost nothing like I never existed. I do appreciate the fact that I went into this profession though. I know for a fact that I existed because of it. A lot of people go through life being of no importance, no one remembers you. A question of if you went through life unnoticed, do you really exist? See I know I'll be remembered, by those families I saved, those people I helped. One of the many perks of being a hunter.

I know I shouldn't be but with the sands of time slipping away I'm scared of what's after all this. What waits for me at those pearly gates. I hope he's there… I miss him so much. I can almost see him standing there waiting. Ail on the other hand will go somewhere else, somewhere where I'd never see her dumb ass again. If we're lucky she'll just vanish.

I guess what I'm trying to point out by telling you this is you shouldn't always play it safe, it just might be the mistake that leads to your demise…

Just a few more seconds…my times done here…

I was right… Trent is waiting for me…

**END**

* * *

**Okay that's it, she dies. Sorry if its not what you wanted but I had the ending dead set since I began the story. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


End file.
